No need to say goodbye
by FallenXMidnight
Summary: They say love is kind, that it never dies. Yet how can you feel this much heartache after only knowing someone for such a short time? songfic Susan X Caspian


Yep, i'm joining the susan X caspian group. I loved the movie and I loved how they did the relation between the two, but i think like many of the people who saw it we were a tad dissapointed in the ending.(yet we're alll suckers for bitter-sweet romances) I deiced to give this a shot. In all honesty Susan is one of my favoirte female charaters ever. As you can tell if you ever read "Ranger" I even made Sight/Aranel slightly parallel to her (heck i borrowed her outfit). Besides Aragorn, Susan was a major influence when I created her. Anyway here's the story.

Btw, I didn't notice the kinda oopps i made with Susan's friend. I was trying to think of a kinda irish name when i saw "Hayley" on my celtic women dvd. Then when I looked back at her name i noticed "Hayley Porter" sound very simlair to " Harry Potter". That was in no way planned i promise you!

Discamier: I don't own Caspian or susan , any of the Pevensie children, and the wonderful world of Narina. no do i own the wonderfull song " The call" (which ties into Caspian and Susan beautifully. Btw Mark if you planed that great job!!)

Caspian stood in front of the tree once again ,as he had been doing for the past year. Always in the same spot, at the same time, and with the same hope. Weather it was cold, hot, raining, or snowing , he stood in front of the tree at the egde of the courtyard. He gazed that the trunk as if willing it to twist apart and open into that gateway that led to the other world. To her world.

'_why did you have to leave?'_

It had nearly been a year to the day when the Pevensie chlidren had walked through there, the last time he saw her. Even now he could see her stand there in the blue and white gown looking back at him with those teary blue eyes. Right at that moment he wanted nothing more than to rush forward, take hold of her and beg her not to go. To stay here in Narina, with him. But they both knew that couldn't happen. As much as he wanted her to stay and as much as she ,he hoped, wanted to, her time was over here. He remebered the pain as his heart shattred when Aslan told them that King Peter and Queen Susan would no longer be able to come back.

He wanted nothing more than to scream at the top of his lungs, to curse at the heavens for letting this happen. But like everytime before his will kept him quite. So he just stared at the twisted trunk wallowing in regret.

"What are you doing now, Susan?"

If there was one thing Susan Pevensie was sure about, it was that school was completely boring compared to life in Narina. Here she was no queen, there were no fantasic mythical beasts, dancing trees, fine gowns, and balls. There just wasn't any magic. She may have been the logical one of her siblings, but Susan still missed the impossible events of Narina.

The common room of the girls dorm was completely quite. Then again it was 7 or so in the moring on a Saturaday. So of course no kid. young adult or not, would be in there right mind to wake up at such an hour with no classes to attened. But Susan enjoyed the quite, it was refreshing and alowed her to think. To think about the events that happend only 3 days ago back in Narina. She wondered how much time had passed, How long had it been there? A day? A week? A year? Several years? If a year in their time could be over 1,000 years in Narina, then what?

Behind her she heard someone comming down the stone staircase that lead up to the rooms. Susan turned in her chair to see who it was. Prehaps it was Lucy, her younger sister sometimes joined her in the early moring to talk about strange dreams that had of that far away kingdom. It wasn't Lucy, it was another girl that was Susan's own age.

"Oh Good Morin' Susan. Up early again I see." the girl greeted with a smile.

Susan couldn't help but smile back. " I could say the same to you, Hayley."

Hayley Porter was Susan's roommate and friend. They had meet the year before last, right before the bombings from Germany, and all the Pensive children got along with her. Hayley, like most people in the United Kingdom, was fair skined and dark hair. It wasn't a dark brown like Susan's but more of the type of brown Lucy had, or inbetween her's and Peter's hair color. A mid to light brown with faint red and gold highlight's showing through in the sun. Hayley's eyes though, could've only come from her Irish blood. They were the same color as the green grass that gave the emrald isle its name, yet near the pupil faded to the color of the ocean around it with flecks of sunlght skimming over the surface. Hayley's eyes held something that none of the Pensive children had ever seen on anyone else, there was something maigcal and knowing about them.

Hayley was dressed in a pair of dark pants, and a long sleve blue top and comforbale shoes. Her shoulder lenght hair was half pulled back as usualy,and tucked under her arm was a pad of drawing paper, case of penciels , water colors and a book. She walked over to Susan and sat down on the big couch opposite her infront of the fire.

"Thinking again?" she asked in a playfull tone.

"You know me too well." Susan said in mock defeat. She eyed the new book in Hayley's lap courisly. "Is that a new book?"

"Yep." Hayley said proudly. " It's Professor Tolkien's new book! Well, sort of. It's more or less the completed version of the first book in his new seires. My granda gave it to me as an early birthday gift, he said Professor Tolkien wanted to know what I thought of it. I've read it twice allready!"

Susan gave a laugh. Hayey was a bibophile to the nth degree. Her whole side of their room was filled with books upon books,along with art suplies. Most of them were from her grandfather, somemore from her parents, and a few from her older brother who was fighting in the War.

"Is is another one of those adventures in far off land with elves, faries, giants and what-not?"

Hayley scowled at her and crossed her arms over her chest. " Oh, would you stop tessing me? So what if I love tales like that?" she sighed hoplessly looking out the window as if staring at somefar off place longingly. "It's better than being stuck here. I would like nothing more that to escape to a place where there are kings and queens and maigc is everywhere."

Susan sighed " I know," she said breathlessly remembering Narina agian, "Me too."

Hayley looked at her confuessed and Susan instently realized her mistake, quickly she tired to cover it up. " I mean, I know what you mean. I enjoy those books too."

She held her breath and waited to see if Hayley would buy it and she seemed to, for the moment. She glanced at the victorian clock on the mantel above the fireplace, " How about we go down to the hall to get something to eat?" she got up with such grace that only a queen could have. Hayley followed sliently. " Sounds good. I was going down there anyway before I headed out to the pond to skech."

The two girls headed out of the common room and down the main staircase that led to the hall. They were plesently chatting about things when Susan brought up Hayley's book agan. "So what's the book called?"

"The series is called The Lord of the Rings, but this book is The Fellowship of The Ring. It's sort of the sequeal to The Hobbit, in the sense that Bilbo's nephew, Frodo Baggins is the main charater. Do you remember that ring Bilbo won, err found, when he was in the riddle game with Gollem?", Susan nodded. She had read The Hobbit a few times before, after all it was one of Lucy's favorites, "Well, it turns out that ring once belonged to a evil king trying to rule over all of Middle Earth, and now he's back and looking for it. The ring is the very essince of evil and Frodo is sent on this quest to destory it. Along the way me meets and makes a group with a few people. When they get to Rivendell, Elrond decided to make the Fellowship of the ring. A group of 4 hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Pipin, and Merry, Gandelf, Gilmili the dawf, Legolas the elf--"

"Let me guess he's you're favorite." Susan cut in with a smile.

Hayley looked sumg as her friend guess wrong. " Nope, Legolas is cool , he's an archer, but I like Aragorn."

"Who?"

"He's another member of the Fellowship, and probally the most important besides Frodo. Aragorn is a ranger, these people who are desendent from the neumanors, the old kings, and are the untold keepers of peace and protectors of Middle Earth. But besides that Aragorn is the lost heir of Isslidur, he's the lost king of Gondor."

Susan watched as Hayley's eyes lit up just talking about this Aragorn. In all honesty she reminded her of an older Lucy, they sharred the same love for fantasy and magic. Yet at the same time she could be logical and cunning like Peter and Susan. Hayley rivaled Susan in grade's and smarts and like her, she was also very skilled at archery. They entered the food hall and grapped some breakfeast before sitting down at a table to eat. They went over their homework assiments and talked about somethings. A few moments later Lucy joined them, wearing a flower print blouse and dark green jumper.

"Good moring everybody!" she chirrped stopping at the table.

"Good moring Lu." Susan said back affectionatly.

"Morin'." returned Hayley

"Susan, we're meeting Peter and Ed today right?" Lucy asked.

"Oh!" Susuan looked at her watch. " I almost forgot." She looked at Hayley aplogeticly. "I'm sorry Hayley..."

"No, that's allright. I told you I was going to skech today." she stoped her with a understanding smile. "Tell you're brother's I said ' Hi.'"

Lucy clapped her hands together. " I know, why don't you come with us! I bet Peter and Ed would love to see you."

"No, that's allright."

"Peter loves you're drawings." Susan sugessted. " You could show him them,and you're the only person to give Edmund a challange in chess."

Hayley looked bashfull and she said shyly. "You sure i'm not intruding?"

"Nonsense!" Lucy tugged at her arm. "Now come-on!"

"Allright. allright. You covinced me." Hayley laughed and allowed Lucy to pull her along. Susan followed after them with a small smile on her face.

It wasn't long untill they left the hall and crossed the grounds to the small path that lead to the road the separted the girls school from the boys. The lawn was still lush and green even in the last weeks of summer. Lucy raced in front of them right into a flowerbed of summer lilies, scattering the petals into the air and let them get picked up by the wind. Susan watched the white petals float pass her and form into a figure. Susan's eyes widened in shock, a flower madien just like back in Narnina!

"-an?"

"Susan?"

At Hayley's voice reality snapped back for her. The petals weren't a figure just a formless mass dancing on the wind. The last one passed by it prushed across her lips ever so softly. It was soft like satin, just like his lips. Susan turned to Hayley who was looking at her worried.

"Are you allright?" she asked.

Susan gave a half hearted smile to ease her friends worry. " Yes, of course. What makes you think otherwise?"

Hayley's periceing gaze unnerved her. It was like you could hide nothing form them. "You've been actting.. I don't know werid," she said for a lack of a better word, " Did something happen over summer vaction?"

'_More than you know' _Susan thought with a bitter laugh. "I'm just thinking, that's all. You worry to much Hayley."

"I'm suppose to worry. I'm your friend afterall." She stopped while they reached the road and looked both ways for cars. When it was clear they crossed still following Lucy. "You need someone to look after you., afterall."

Susan stopped on the pavement surrprised at Hayley's comment. " Huh?"

The lighter brown haired girl looked over her shoulder with a smile. " You're always looking out for others. It's about you found someone to look out for you."

"Would you hurry up , you slow pokes!" Lucy yelled back, " Peter and Edmund can't wait all day you know."

The two older girls followed her up to the school gates where Lucy and Susan's brother's where waiting, but there was another person with them. Her was Peter's height with choppy dark brown hair and dark eyes. Susan stopped short her breath taken away.

'It..it can't be." she thought. " It's can't be.."

He looked just like him, but it wasn't him. A second later his face was diffrent, he was not a tan as him and his eyes were hazel not dark chocolate eyes.

"Took you long enough!" Edmund scoffed as the girl reached him.

"Oh scoff of Ed." teased Lucy. " You're just grouchy in the moring."

" Am not!"

"Behave you two." Susan ordered. "Not this early in the morning."

Peter gave a thankfull sigh as Susan one again came to the rescue. It was then he noticed the guest that came with his sisters. " Oh you're joining us today Hayley?"

" Well, Lucy and Susan invited me." she explained. " I hope you don't mind."

"No, acutally we brought a firend of ours as well." He guestured to the dark haired boy besided him.

"I was woundering who your friend was Peter." Lucy said.

"Everybody this is my roommate, Micheal Hawkins." He introduced. "Micheal these are my sister's Susan and Lucy, and their friend Hayley."

"Hello, nice to meet you Micheal." greeted Lucy.

"It's a pleasure." agreed Susan.

"Hello." simple said Hayley.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Micheal replyed with a smlie. He noticed Hayley looking at him couriously, and chuckeld. " Yes?"

"Oh?" Hayley gasped embrassed.Her cheeks turned pink. "I'm sorry, you just look familar. Have we met before?"

Micheal chuckled again stepping up to her. "Yes, in a way. But I belive you remember me better when I'm behind a counter."

Hayley gasped, " You're Mr.Hawkins son? That brat who broke my first bow when I was 7?"

Micheal looked sheeply at her as he srachted his neck. " One in the same, and I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to.

"Well, I guess I've held a gruge long enough." she said gently.

Susan watched as a feeling of sorrow swept over her. She couldn't let her mind see her and him standing like that. It wasn't love that they shared, but it was something. She knew it was. The rest of the day she watched as Hayley and Micheal talked all day, they were insperatedalbe. Peter and Edmund played chess and Lucy sat down in the grass reading a book she had borowed the day before from Hayley. She may have been surrounded by her siblings and others but Susan never felt more lonely than in the moment. Her heart clenched each time Hayley laughed each time Michaeal told something fun and when they smiled at each other. All she kept seeing was her and him.

Her bowed her head and left her hand up to where her heart was.

"Why? Why does it hurt? Why..." she whispered.

**It started out as a feeling, Which then grew into a hope.**

**Which then turned into a quite thought. which turned into a quite word.**

"...did you leave?" Caspain asked out loud. He cluched the irvory horn that belonged to her.The one she told him to hold on to incase he need to call her. The white bone felt smooth in his hand, like her skin. Then he did something he never did before, he walked tword the tree. Slowly he climed the steps untill he was face to face with the trunk. There was a small gap, no larger than a keyhole, where the trunk twisted together.

**Then that word grew louder and louder**

**Until it was a battle cry!**

His emotions grew, he lifted his hand brushed aginst the bark and ran over the hole.He closed his eyes. He could sense her somehow, he knew , he knew. He could see her sitting on grass, her back facing him and her brown hair dancing around her as a brezze picked it up. He clenched the horn in his hand tigher.

"Susan.." Her name slipped through his lips. Everything he held for her was said in his tone.

**I'll come back, when you call me.**

_"Susan..." _

She gasped and turned around sharrply, but there was nothing there.

'get a hold of youself, Susan.' she scolded herself. 'there's no way ...he could be here.'

Still,she swore she felt him behind her. He was there, she was possitve. She lifted her head to look at the bright blue sky, just like the sky when she last saw him.

"Caspian.."

**No need to say goodbye. **

Well? what do you think?


End file.
